


Bleeding Out

by planetundersiege



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Angst, Ava Ire - Freeform, Ava's demon - Freeform, Bleeding Out, Blood, Blurry vision, Couching blood, Cutting through flesh, Death, Despair, Everything is the same as in canon except she actually does die in the beginning, Extreme Pain, Gen, Gore, Impale, Major character death - Freeform, Mention of Wrathia, Nausea, Oneshot, Pain, Rated E for gore, Sadness, Titan Statue, dust - Freeform, explicit - Freeform, fall - Freeform, loss of vision, sword - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: What if Ava had bled out faster?





	Bleeding Out

Pain.

Pain was everything she felt.

A pain so strong she could barely explain it, she felt hot, and it hurt. And as she tried to look, she saw a wet sharp stone over her stomach? Something was dripping from it. What was that thing dripping?

When had someone placed a stone over her stomach? She would have noticed it falling on her as they crashed.

But as she turned her head, she saw that it continued under her body too. And it was not a stone. It was a statue, with a sword.

And it hit her.

That liquid on the top, was blood.

Her blood.

And the pain from her stomach…

She was impaled, her body had gone through the sharp sword as she felt. Like a fork goes through the meat of a tender steak.

Her body was the steak now, violently cutting through her guts, ripping them apart easier than you cut a piece of paper with a scissor.

It was when she realized what had actually happened that the pain kicked in for real, the one before had been nothing.

She delay something run down her face, and her mouth tasted like rusty copper, the taste of blood as she coughed up some of it from internal bleedings, and since her head was tilted back, the warm sticky substance hit her head, along with covering her eyes for a bit, making her gag, the smell being overbearing, and made her forget to breathe for a few seconds, even though her breathing wasn't that good to begin with..

She wanted to scream, but as she opened her mouth, no sound could pass through, not even whimpers. All she could do was feel the blood on her face slowly dripp down, making her able to open her eyes again without blood dripping into them.

And I'm top of that, the pain made it hard for her to breathe, her stressed little heart beating faster than ever in her entire life, trying to tell her “get away” from what caused her pain.

Like she could.

Her limbs were dangling, like a puppet that could only move with the help of strings, and even if she got loose in some way, she would still die. She felt it. Because lot of her blood had already left her body, there shouldn't be much more left.

The sticky blood stuck to her clothes, and she began having problems with her vision, it became blurry, and suddenly her ears began ringing, like there was a high pitched whistle blowing right into her ears, mocking her, scaring her.

If she could, them tears would be falling down her cheeks, mixing with the blood as it dropped to the bottom of whatever this place was.

If she could, her last meal would probably join that mix too, but she was impaled right were her stomach should be, cutting of some important ways from stomach to mouth, atleast that was what she thought, because she had the worst nausea attack of her entire life (the short period that was left of it), and yet nothing came up, only more couched up blood from her lungs.

It would happen soon, she felt it.

As her pain became even worse, and she got tired, her eyes feeling heavy, as her limbs became even more loose than before. And her vision was almost completely distorted. This was it, nothing she could do about it. Soon she would be dead and her soul would turn into dust, disappearing into the void, forever. And all that would be left was her meat puppet of a body, that would slowly be eaten by the crows, and worms feasting inside of her as she slowly began to rot, flesh ripped away until only her skeleton remained, being an extra decoration to this statue, without people knowing that skeleton had actually once been a scared little girl.

The last thing she saw before her vision completely shut off, was a glimpse of orange flying by, with a worried look on her face.

That damn demon.

It looked like she wanted to help, but she had already made her decision, before she even entered limbo. After all, she had tried to make her kill herself countless of times during her childhood, and now she would get her wish.

She would never help her. So she twisted herself a bit, getting the sword to cut through a bit more of her body, making her bleed out faster as she felt the sharp metal cut through some of her intenstines, blood splashing, making her open her mouth in pain, but no scream escaped. Only the pain was left. She never entered limbo.

She thought about her life, she had a good run, and now there’s nothing more she can do. Atleast people wouldn't say she was crazy where she was going. And it wouldn't be so bad, because the pain would stop now.

And then, Ava was dead.


End file.
